The Mystery Dance
by Brutalbeauty268
Summary: The gang is at the mystery dance which will be there prom and last dance until grad...unfutured Sakura has Youthfull guy which doesn't please her one bit...LEMON!


The Mystery Dance

The girls wait along the side waiting for their asigned dates to arrive, Sakura know's her asigned date, the name from heart but she didn't want her date because the name "Youthful Guy" didn't please her one bit because last time she and he bumped into the hallway and he clapped and cheered that he bumped into her and ran off like a scared child. She sighed and then Ino was bugging her that her mystery date was Lee and only Lee because who says youthful more than him. "I can't beleive I got a date with Bushy brows." she said to her self and Ino playful punched her.  
"I wonder where your date is?" said Ino with Shikmaru by her side and holding hands, she smiled and head for the dance floor, Sakura sat down on the side of the dance floor.  
Then someone grabbed her hand and leaded her to the dance floor, she had a confused look on her face, she couldn't tell who is was because of the mask, only the boys had on masks and the girls didn't have to because it was suppose to trick the girls and she volunted in this little event.

They danced to the slow music placing his hand on her waist, he leaded her arms around his neck, and brought her closer to him. "This doesn't feel like Lee or is it?" she thought to herself, he leaned and put his head on her shoulder and she did the same enjoying the moment but she doesn't know who he is but it felt familar like she hugged someone before but her mind was clouded by the music and his slow pattern moves.They swinged to the music while she was guessing names of who it can be. "Lee...no, Kiba...no he over there with Temari...then who?" she tought to herself.  
"Lee?" she said to him he didn't response but kept on dancing with her, she tried to look at his eyes but it was just darkness, she gasped when he pulled her closer to him with their faces touching, the music ended and he let go of her, and grabbed her hand leading her out of the gym, Ino looked at her and wondered where she was going with Lee. then a thought popped in her head and continued dancing with Shaikmaru holding her hips and moved to the music.

"Hey Ino do you know where Sakura is...I was suppose to be her date?" said a man be hide Ino, she turned her head around and saw Lee in his dark green suit with roses in his hand.(Poor bub).  
"She was here a minuet ago but, I guess she left..." she said to him and kept her pace with Shailkmaru dancing slowly with his hands on her huge hips(sorry readers).  
"OHH...NOO!!...I was too late, dangit I used got ready instead of getting kissing tips from Guy Sensei...did I say that outloud." he said and looked around and everyone was looking at him with confused faces then blusted out laughting and Lee dashed out of the gym.

Back to Sakura  
Sakura was a little scared of what Lee is going to do to her because of his later stunts in get her to love him, but it failed. He lead her near her apartment and Sasuke's apartment for some reason the lights were on. She looked at the apartment, with wondering eyes "Sasuke's home!" she thought to herself and wondered if he's up. If not then he might be mad at her and leave again. She hold her hand to her chest and "Lee" grabbed her again and held her beside Sasuke's house, she tried to fight him off her but he grabbed her wrist and held them above her head, He performed a jutus that bond her hands together and held one hand on them and took off the mask in front of her, she gasped with shocked and surprize...

"Where's Sakura?" said Naruto yelling at Ino, she turned around to face the loud Nin, with Hinata blushing like a apple when he grabbed her hand and trailed her to find Ino, they found them on the dance floor.  
"She left with someone...I guess it was Kiba." she said and turned her attention to Shaikmaru that was closing his eyes and then continued to dance.  
"Oh I see...Hinata would you like to dance?" said Naruto with a carious face on, she nodded afaid to stuttered he grabbed her waist and guilded her to the centre of the dance floor, and held on to her while they dance to the music.  
"I think the dope is getting to Hinata?" said Neji while holding hands with Tenten.  
"Just leave them...he's not doing any harm to her." she said with a smirk on her face trailing her hand around his neck and they too dance to the music.

"Sasuke-kun?" she manged to spit out still shocked in her state.  
"Yeah...it's me." he said and took of the bond, she rubbed her wrists and leaned on the apartment wall with him only a few feet of her.  
"Why were you posing as Lee, and why did you dance with me, and better off what are you doing here, I still mad at you for leaving us, and even more if Tsunade found out that...?" Her sentence was broken by his lips crushed onto hers making her stop in her tracks, her eyes were wide open with shock!"What... why he doing this...is it because he left me and the village and begging for forgiveness, or he wants to play around with my feeling again." she felt to herself until he dew back with a smirk.  
"I had to see you..." he put his hands on the side of her head and lowering down to meet her feet.  
"Why?" she whispered lowering her head.

"Because I did some things over the years that I wasn't proud of and I want to make it up to you." he said and leaned in brushed her lips, her lips were tembling, he held onto her face with his left one and the other one was still on the wall, and kissed her gently on her lips causing her to moan alittle, that had to do it for him, he picked her by her rear, and slammed her on his apartment side wall which made her gasped on his lips, making him groan on hers, she giggled a little. He dew back a little looking into her eyes, there was something else that he had to do before he can do anything else.  
"Sakura please forgive me." he said waiting for her reply she let a lone tear down her cheek, he rearched up wiping it away without her jerking in shock. She smacked her lips on his, she asked for entance, he smiled into the kiss and parted his mouth a little bit, but Sakura's tongue made it bigger darting her tongue into his caven that was loney for that one kiss; his first kiss along with hers. She stroked his tongue making him groan a little loud. their tongues fought for dominace. Sasuke dew back enough to feel her breathe on his lips, oh how he wanted to kiss her in the Chuinns days but that when his pride got in the way, and plus his brothers threatening words.

"I forgive you...but all I need is from you is that do you like me?" she said lowering her head, he chuckled a little bit and pulled her head up so that she can look in his eyes.  
"Sakura I don't like you...I love you." he said and kiss her placing his hands on the sides of her head, and brought her head closer to his and deepen the kiss once more, he carried her to his front door and opened the door putting her down on the cold floor kicking off her shoes and he did too, she went to all the rooms and then headed to his bed, she gasped at the cold.  
"I always wanted to see your house...Sasuke it's cold in here." she said rubbing her hands on her arms going up and down creating some fiction.  
"It's not going to be for long." he said behide her, he twisted her around and attack her now brusied lips. he gently pushed her against the wall and grabbed her rear, bringing her up again but rougher, she wrapped her legs around his slim waist, his staft and her core hit in crash causing them to moan in each others mouth, they pulled back for a minuet to look into their eyes, there was lust, need, and passion.

"Sakura are you sure you want to do this?" he said with concern in his voice, and put his hand underneth her shirt waiting for her. She looked at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes but it changed to happiness  
"Yes I'm sure." she said and he chuckled and kissed her again taking off her black shirt and throwing it across the room beside his bed, he kissed along her neck marking her moan, and gripped his hair, he groaned on her skin making viabration on her skin, she giggled. He looked at her placing his hands on her bra string, she nodded and spreaded out her arms alittle bit (lucky him it was in the front and not back) and he smirked at this. He peeled the the bra off her chest and stuck it in his back pocket, She looked at him with wondering eyes then she understood why and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her chest. He leaned downward to her chest, she held her breathe and waited for him to kiss her slope, she felt wetness on her bub and he brew on it making her struggle on him, which was making his bump in his bump in his short grow alittle higher.

"Sasuke...if you kept this up I won't be able to make it threw the night." she said grabbing some air, he chuckled on her bub.  
"Well same to you." he said and she smirk followed by her giggled and he continued treasing her bub, she titled her backward on the wall, holding her breathe, she felt herself getting wetter by the minuet.  
"Sa-suke." she said gripping his hair tighter she guilded her hands underneth his shirt, he stopped and she pealed it off his warm flesh and threw it arcoss the room, She rubbed her hands on his chest while he switched breast and gave it the same treatment sucking and nibbling on it. Sakura's left hand went lower to the hem of his baggy shorts and buttoned then, he growled on her breast. Her hand drove into his shorts to his boxers and touched his shaft, threw the fabic which made him bite on her bub a bit hard, she moan alittle louder feeling alittle of both pleasure and pain, then he kissed it.

Saying that he was sorry, she smirk at his actions and then started rubbing his shaft which caused him to groan on her bub, he stopped treasing her bub and trailed upwards to her neck and started kissing her her lips. she continued to play with his shaft threw the fabic, getting a bit tried of his moans, she decided to touch him there, she brought her hand up to the hem of his unbutton shorts and threw his boxers to his shaft which caused him to groaned on her neck.  
"You're not the only one who gets to have fun." she said with a smirk on her face, she grabbed his shaft and and started pumping him, causing him to moaned harder on her neck, she moaned at this and continued to pump him, and then went to the tip of his shaft and squezed him there, having white substance on her fingers, she began pumping him to the bottom of his shaft to the top of it, and kissing his cheek to his neck leaving love bites.

He bite her neck causing both of them to moan on each others skin, addicentliy Sasuke hips upwards to her core, hitting it hard causing her to stop and shoved her teeth on his flesh causing the his election to become harder than before. They stopped their movements and looked into each other's eyes; in Sakura eyes there was lust, and in Sasuke's there was need. He carried her to his bed and gently placed her on his pillow taking off her shirk, and underwear, and taking off his shorts but not his boxers because he wasn't done with her yet. he climbed ontop of her, she felt his thobbing shaft against her inner thigh, she blushed at this and he kissed her lips asking for a entance, Sakura granted his access and grabbing the black silk thin blanet and covered their half-naked forms, Sasuke had the blanet covering his lower half, and well Sakura's form was covered by him and the blanet. After a few heated kisses Sakura's breathe became ragged, and so have Sasuke's, He dew back from her swollen lips and guilded his right hand south rearching his location and his other one was keeping his balance so that he doesn't crush her, finding it by her gasp/moan, he started rudding her hidden jewel threw her southen lips. She bucked her hips upwards to his shaft which caused him to moan and collasped his head on her chest, he accidentily drove his finger into her core, she gasped/moan with her mouth slightly opened, she felt a small tears going down her cheek, he stopped all of his movements and looked at her with a concerned look; Her face was flushed, hurt, and pain. Then the fact popped into his head and he was afaid to ask because he was too a vigin, he didn't have time to sleep with women on his goal, and she was just waiting for the right man, who knew that he was the "right man?"

"Sakura are you..." he sentence was stopped when she let a tear another tear down her face, Sasuke still had his index finger in her core, feeling her tightness around his finger, he wanted to take it out but another side of him wanted to stick another one in seeing her more pain, but he igoned that side.  
"It's okay...I have to get use to it." she said shaking, he leaned downward and kissed her tears away, licking her noise, and her cheek to her temple. Whispering into her ear, nibbling her ear, and flicking her earlope.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stop?" he said making sure she doesn't do something that she later regrets, or later feels. She smiled against him and turned her head towards his, she kissed him lightly on the lips. She shooked her head no and he felt her move underneth him, trying to get comfortable with his finger still in her. She lefted her left leg and spreaded out her right one for better access, He kissed her, feeling him move his finger into her slowly, there was little pain but it was gone, she slipped her hands threw his hair and leaned upward to his ear, kissing it and nibbling it.

She whispered into his ear asking him to go faster, she closed her eyes. He kissed her passionate and added another one into her core she moan/gasped sharply and arched her back slightly digging her nails into his back making little scars into his heated flesh. He loved the way she moaned and his pace became more quicker and her moans became more louder than the ones that she was starting at, He reached her lips and kissed her again he pumped her faster and sceamed into his mouth letting the viabrates from her sceam tinkle his tongue, he dew back with his tongue sticking out and carrying both of their sliva he licked his lips and with a smirk on his face, he looked down at Sakura to see if she was still hanging in there. Her mouth was partly open, her eyes closed tightly, and her nails were still inbeded in his matress. He took out his fingers and lick her sweet juices, he leaned downward to her lips and kissed her.

"Sakura...I not done with you yet." he said with whispering against her lips, she giggled and then reached down to grabbed his shaft and started to pump him earning a moan/groan, and causing him to grinned his teeth, and groaned against his clutched teeth.  
"Well you better get started...because you won't then I will." she said and switched positions so she was half-way on top she sat at his knees with the covers laied on his ankles, she found a long sock on the end of his bed and wrapped it around his eyes, she used her hand signals to create a bond, she put his hands together and attached them to the bed stand on the head of the bed. And for the fun of it she bonded his feet to the bed post, spreading his legs even more for a better reach.  
"What has Tsunade been tearching you?" he said followed by a moan.

"Well if I told you that...it won't be any fun will it now?" She said grabbing his shaft and started to pump him slowly earning a light moan from his parted lips, he tried to muffle the second moan but failed on him. She leaned downwards and kissed the tip of his shaft, causing him to buck his hips forward having his shaft half-way into her mouth, she smirked against his flesh and started pumping him and sucking him at the same time. He titled his head back onto the pillow with his mouth half-open, and his breathing became more ragged. She wanted him to release inside her mouth, she begin to suck and pumped faster earning louder moans."This is payback for leaving me with all this pain." she thought to herself and used her other hand to go underneth to rubbed his other unmentionables, having his shaft in her mouth, and her hands going at work, she smirk to himself and moan louder almost reaching his climax. Then snapped the tightness inside his stomach blasted threw his system causing his knees to go upward, along with his back, followed by a low pitched moan/groan. He released inside her mouth, she dew back for a minuets and started to lick and trailed her tongue all over his shaft cleaning him up.

She watched his body return to earth, and took off the bonds on his feet and then took off the long sock, his face was flushed and still his breathing was uneven, along with his half-litten eyes. She didn't know if she should take off the bonds on his hands well anyways she did take them off and he launched at her pushing himself on her, she gasped shaply, when he went down lower towards her hidden jewel. On his way to her southern area, he kissed her stomach trailing to her belly-button, and then he looked at her concerned eyes.  
"Now Sakura...is it fair that you get to have all the fun and make me exist your taste?" he said and then started nubbing her jewel and making her jerk up. And relaxed at his touch and then closed her eyes. He smirked at this and started licking her, and nibbling her, she tried to muffle a moan, he groaned onto her core making her moan a little loud. He smirked again and started with his treatment and began to lick her and taste her, he drove his tongue into her core making her gripped the sheets, and arched her back and moan louder causing his swollen member to increase badly with thobbing desire mixed with pressure.

"Sas-suke." she moaned and relesase inside his mouth filling his mouth with her juices, she returned back down to earth and her face with flushed. He groaned and drank up her juices drinking it up and then trailed up her body to her slopes and to her jaw kissing her and nibbling it.  
"You ready for what going up?" he said with a happy tone in her voice.  
"Just do it...I waited to long for this." she said moving her body to position herself when he grabbed his shaft and placed it to her entence. He leaned to her swollen lips and nibbled her bottom lips causing her mouth to open up alittle bit. He darted his heated tongue inside her warm mouth causing her to moan when he flipped her own. He slowly entered her causing her to jerk while he little by little entered her barrier of vigintliy, he always was feeling her tightness, he wanted to feel some more but he had to think about her. She let go of their liplock with a tearfull sceam that echo his room, he stopped all of his movements and looked down at her, their was tears pouring down her cheeks, he kissed her tears away and kissed her lightly and started nibbling her neck. She rubbed her hands threw his neck signaling him to go ahead, He started going slow and steady making her sure that she was okay with his movements. There was still pain in his movements, but after a couple of slow thrusts, she closed her eyes and titled her head onto the pillow, then a moan escaped her lips which parted. He chuckled at this and started to faster, still at a steady pace causing her to scatch his back causing him to groan and began going harder and faster causing her to moan louder and harder, along with his moan/groans.

Sasuke was almost losing control in his pace that he was almost slamming into her, Sakura on the other hand, her coil was nearly sprang. She looked up to his half-litten eyes, she noticed that he wanted to go faster but he was to kind to push her to far but that what she wanted from him, to let him show her his love for her, and how sorry when he left her for his path to power. She pulled his head down when their bodies meet, she kissed his cheek and then trailed to his ear kissing it and nibbling it lightly. She pleaded into his ear making him groan of his response he move his thrust harder and faster earning a moan from her bruise lips and a groan from his parted lips, she left her legs to wrapped them around his slim waist which made the fiction more intester and lightheaded.  
"Sa-kura...re...you" he said against his clutched teeth, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, He slammed into her hard and faster causing the bed to creak, and the wall bang every time he thrust into her wet core. She closed her eyes and titled her head back onto the pillow he started kissing and nibbling her neck, the new couple were having a blast with amitting their love. Then Sakura spring has sprang and causing her hips towards his he bite into her flesh with a tearfull groan from his mouth. Sakura on the other hand release was a couple of seconds ahead of Sasukes. He collapsed ontop of her trying to catch his breath, he used his wobby arms to gathered himself to take his shaft out of her core, he did, he flopped onto the other side of his bed and gathered Sakura into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his slim waist and started playing with his hair.

"Sasuke...can I ask you something?" she said against his flesh which caught his attention and looked down at her with a little bit of concern itno her eyes.  
"Yeah." he said looking into her eyes.  
"Why did you come back?" she said still playing with his hair, he grabbed her hand from playing with his hair and held it to his heart.  
"Because...the day I meet you was the day my heart started melting...I had to hide my feelings for you because if he knew that I loved someone, then my dream won't be fullfilled...and I won't have a wife to start my clan...and I wanted a women that represent my mother, Sakura you look like my mother. The day I hurt myself badly she was there aiding my wounds which you do, and to love me even though you don't show it which you do. What I trying to say is that I want you to be my wife, so Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" he said jerking a necklace from his neck and she let a couple tears down her face  
"Sasuke I was marry to you when the first day I meet you to you, not the face, foot, or any part of you and what I was trying to say is that yes I will marry you again." said said and wiped the tears away and then struck out her hand, he slipped on the ring and kissed her lightly. After their heated kiss Sakura cuddled up to him, he did so with each other faces smiling in their sleep

Along with a figure watching over them, he disappeared into the dark with red eyes glancing over to Sasuke home.  
"Brother...take good care of my sister in law...I see you in the future." said the man and disspeared with the moonlight shiney on him and then vanished into thin air with white sparkled dust going up to the heavens, leaving the world with a smile and looking down on Sasuke and Sakura's home.

I love it when I do that:)

R&R


End file.
